SPONSORED RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device useful in directing a medium such as, but not restricted to, a gas such as air or nitrogen or a fluid such as, but not restricted to, water into and around a blind hole, for the purpose of flushing debris from the blind hole with a directionally controlled exhaust.
2. Background Information
Cleaning out drilled material from a drilled blind hole is a problem. Often this is done with compressed air, which poses a safety hazard in that flying debris can become lodged in a person""s eye. While using compressed air for cleaning parts is frowned on, people use it anyway for convenience.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome this and other shortcomings of prior art.
The present invention is a device useful for, but not restricted to, flushing debris from blind holes comprising a shield, an exhaust clearance, a hanger, a bottom clearance, a bottom, a side guide, a side guide clearance, a side guide reinforcement, a top guide, a top guide clearance, and a plug.